Alternare
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: SATU — "Kau boleh melaksanakan tugas yang mereka berikan. Tapi, kuingatkan saja, kalau Luce ternyata tidak menginginkannya—" "C'est ce qu'on va voir."


Ya, saya nggak bikin satupun fic untuk ngerayain ultah trio Libra itu *nangis* Sebagai gantinya saya bawa fic baru yang nasib ke depannya nggak jelas samsek. Lagi. Fic lama? Fic lama itu apa ya? Hahaha. *dilempar bata*

.

.

.

**Title: **Alternare

**Genre: **Friendship/Fantasy

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **SATU — "Kau boleh melaksanakan tugas yang mereka berikan. Tapi, kuingatkan saja, kalau Luce ternyata tidak menginginkannya—" "_C'est ce qu'on va voir._"

**Warnings: **AU. Crack. Possibly OOC. Possibly full of typo.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

_Gelap._

_Gelap._

_Cahaya-cahaya kecil dalam enam warna berbeda satu persatu berpendar di sisi kanan kirinya, masing-masing tiga di tiap sisi._

_Cahaya-cahaya itu lalu perlahan-lahan turun dan enam sigil tertoreh ketika cahaya-cahaya itu menyentuh dasar._

_Enam sigil dengan makna dan warna berbeda._

_Lalu perhatiannya teralih ketika sudut matanya menangkap cahaya berwarna jingga yang mendadak muncul dari bawah kakinya berpijak._

_Oranye senja yang juga membentuk simbol__ yang membuatnya merasa antara paham dan tidak paham._

"Noi giuro—_"_

_Baru disadarinya sigil-sigil di sisi kanan dan kirinya telah dipijak oleh enam orang asing. Pencahayaan yang minim membuatnya tak bisa mengenali wajah mereka, dan suara mereka seolah bergema di dalam kepalanya._

"—di essere fedele alla Famiglia—_"_

_Simbol di bawah kakinya berpendar terang, menyilaukan mata._

"_**... ce."**_

_Mengerjap, ia menoleh, mencoba menemukan siapa yang memanggil namanya._

"—e di osservare la Omertà—"

"_**Luce."**_

_Siapa?_

"—e le leggi dello Mafie._" _[1]

"_**Luce, sadarlah!"**_

.

.

.

Tersentak kaget, Luce menggelengkan kepala lalu mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandangannya terfokus kembali, barulah ia tersadar bahwa teman-temannya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah cemas. Ia langsung salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir," jelasnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Sungguh?" Kawannya yang berambut ikal keperakan masih terlihat khawatir. "Jangan menahan diri kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan. Aku dan Rizona akan membantumu pergi ke klinik sekolah kalau kau ingin beristirahat."

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Lavina."

Rizona, kawannya yang satu lagi, menghela napas. "Sudahlah, jangan desak dia, Lavina. Orangnya sendiri bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja, jadi... tadi mungkin dia hanya bengong melamunkan si begundal pujaannya."

"Rizona, jangan sebut dia begundal!" Luce menggembungkan pipinya sedikit sementara kedua temannya itu tertawa pelan. "Kita ini sekelas dengannya, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, yaitu—"

Suara pintu kelas digeser membuka membuat kalimat Luce terputus. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan penampilan serampangan memasuki ruangan. Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu, matanya bergerak mencari dan berhenti saat mendarat di tempat Luce dan teman-temannya duduk bersama untuk berbincang. Melangkah cepat, dalam hitungan detik si pemuda telah tiba di dekat trio itu dan menyodorkan sebuah makalah yang telah dijilid rapi.

"Ini tugasku untuk kelas Hukum Mafia nanti." Jelasnya begitu melihat ekspresi setengah kaget setengah bingung yang terpancar jelas di wajah Luce saat menerima makalah tersebut. "Dikumpulkan di kamu, 'kan, Ketua Kelas?"

"Oh... benar. Aku hampir lupa." Luce segera berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dua kali untuk menarik perhatian seisi kelas. "Teman-teman, tolong kumpulkan tugas makalah dari Profesor Lyon sekarang!"

Diiringi dengan bunyi gemeresak murid-murid yang mengambil hasil pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, entah dari dalam tas atau dari laci meja, pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kelas. Luce melihat hal tersebut dan berniat menghentikannya, namun tidak bisa karena ia mulai dikerubuti teman-temannya yang ingin mengumpulkan tugas. Namun ia tersenyum sedikit saat melihat pemuda lain hendak masuk ke kelas dan berpapasan dengan si rambut hitam.

"_Buon giorno_, Reborn," sapa si pendatang sambil menunjukan cengiran lebar. "Mau bolos kelas pagi juga hari ini? Nanti jumlah kehadiranmu di kelas tidak cukup untuk naik tingkat, lho."

Reborn, si rambut hitam itu, mendengus. "Baru dua kali bolos pelajaran pak tua yang doyannya ceramah itu. Masih ada kesempatan satu kali lagi." Usai berbicara seperti itu, ia melenggang pergi entah ke mana.

Pemuda yang ditinggal itu menghela napas, namun tetap tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Luce begitu gadis itu selesai merapikan tumpukan makalah, dibantu oleh Lavina dan Rizona. "_Ciao_, _signorine_. Apa kabar kalian pagi ini?"

"_Ciao_, Timoteo. Dan kami baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Rizona.

"Timoteo," Luce mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada _cover_ makalah yang tertumpuk paling atas, membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu dan dimodel _spiky_ itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Rizona. "Kau seharusnya menghentikan Reborn tadi. Profesor Lyon jengkel sekali padanya karena dia membolos pelajarannya minggu lalu."

Timoteo tertawa nyaring. "Sekelas dengannya di tahun ini seharusnya membuatmu mengerti kalau dia tidak suka menuruti keinginan orang lain, Luce. Atau seharusnya, 'sih, kau sudah mengerti tabiatnya dari dulu karena aku sering bercerita tentangnya padamu sejak tahun lalu."

"Oh, dia tahu, dia tahu," Rizona menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya sambil melempar senyum meledek ke arah Luce. "Tapi, namanya juga sudah kepalang cinta, Luce jadi perhatian sekali pada si tuan begundal!"

"Bukan itu alasannya, Rizona!" Luce menyergah, namun tiga orang temannya itu malah terbahak-bahak mendengar reaksinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam sambil menggembungkan pipi, berpura-pura kesal pada mereka.

"Lalu... kenapa calon penerus Vongola yang terhormat ini ada di sini pagi ini? Bukan untuk menggodai gadis-gadis kelas kami saja, 'kan?" Lavina tersenyum kalem.

Pemuda berambut keabuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "Memangnya calon penerus Vongola yang terhormat tidak bisa main-main? Rugi bandar kalau aku tidak memanfaatkan masa mudaku, selagi aku masih bebas dari tanggung jawab besar, untuk bermain dengan gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian, 'kan?"

Kontan Lavina dan Rizona tertawa, sementara Luce hanya tersenyum kecil lalu bertanya, "Belum ada perintah dari Bibi Daniela untuk mulai mencari _Guardian_?"

"Belum," Timoteo menghela napas pendek. "Tapi... aku sudah punya beberapa calon, 'sih. Mereka belum tahu—aku menunggu Ibu untuk memberi perintah resmi baru menjelaskan tentang masalah ini pada mereka."

"Hee~ selamat berjuang, kalau begitu."

Mereka lalu mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, hingga bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi dan Timoteo dengan enggan meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut. Lavina dan Rizona kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan mengeluarkan alat tulis serta buku catatan sembari menunggu pengajar mereka tiba. Luce mengikuti jejak mereka, namun gerakannya berhenti saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok Reborn berjalan melintasi pekarangan sekolah.

Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, kemana Reborn pergi jika ia membolos kelas?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu sebuah kediaman megah di salah satu sudut Italia Selatan.

Dua orang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Salah satunya berekspresi tegang sembari membaca sebuah kertas yang tampaknya merupakan surat penting. Yang lainnya santai menyesap kopi yang dihidangkan untuknya, menunggu hingga lawan bicaranya selesai membaca. Ketika saat yang ditunggu itu tiba dan pertanyaan diajukan, ia menyeringai.

"Benarkah ini keputusan yang disepakati Aria dan Daniela?"

"Benar."

Si penanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak ragu. Ia diam lama, lalu kembali bersuara, "Baiklah... kau boleh tinggal disini untuk melaksanakan tugas yang mereka berikan. Tapi, kuingatkan saja, kalau Luce ternyata tidak menginginkannya, maka aku akan menjauhkanmu darinya."

Tamunya itu mendengus. Atau tertawa dari hidung, yang manapun. Tamunya, seorang balita yang sudah fasih berceloteh dan mengenakan mantel berwarna abu rokok, melompat turun dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar.

"_C__'est ce qu'on va voir_."[2]

.

.

.

**Translasi:**

[1] Kami bersumpah untuk setia kepada klan dan untuk mengamati, mematuhi, dan menjalani Omerta dan hukum-hukum mafia lainnya.

[2] Kita lihat saja.

.

.

.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa balita itu? Gampang ditebak, 'kok~ orang pertama yang jawabannya benar rikues hint pairingnya kukabulkan, deh. Jawab lewat review, ya. *nyengir*


End file.
